Pokemon Noir: Diary of a Global Police Officer
by CoyoteBlack23
Summary: Entries of many crimes throughout the Pokemon World as written by a young officer.
1. File 1: Lavender Town

File 1: Lavender Town

_It had 23 days since I've began my investigation here in Lavender Town, Kanto and things aren't looking good. We're aware of Team Rocket's presence here since their resurface in Kanto and Johto. By there actions it seems like they have a new leader with sinster intentions in mind. In the past there crimes where stealing and illegally trading off Pokemon, at times some Pokemon sadly were killed but this...this is bizzare to say the least. A mangled human corspe in the Radio Tower with blood spattered on the wall with the Rocket "R" but with a message under it. It was disturbing I had never seen anything like this and according to our records this was way out of The Rocket's MO. To have your body ripped open from opposite ends...what the fuck did this guy do to die like this? It didn't help that the weather was just as eerie, I mean a cold light drizzle and fog? You gotta be kidding me... This is was the only murder here but not the only death month. There were seven suicides eariler this month with no notes or apparent reasons. All the families said that the victims were fine up until there suicides, 4 of the 7 were jumpers, one by self-inflicted gun shot, one wrist-cutter, and one hanging. Can't say this these incidents are related but my gut is telling me that they are, but just no damn evidence. Plus that message, there's just something off going on about these deaths, hell something's off about this town..._

_"The dawn will come"_

_What the hell does that mean?_


	2. File 1: Lavender Town continued

File 1: Lavender Town cont'd

_It's already been two months since this investigation started and we might have major break in this case. There was another suicide, this poor guy jumped off the Lavender Radio Tower in the early morning hours just the day making this the 8th suicide in the past two months. Unlike the seven this case was different, a close friend of the victim said that he was severely sick with some horrific symptoms like bleeding from the eyes, ears, and mouth. The victim was also going mad, in the days leading up to his eventual suicide the victim, according to our source, was extremely paranoid and had heavily armed himself, he was also delusional seeing ghost and visions of the future, as well as hearing a deafing pitch caused him to cut himself to ease the pain. But this wasn't the only disturbing thing we've come across old police records of nine children that were kidnapped by a Hypno and led to the Cerulean Cave. The names of these children match the names of the victims that committed suicide. But even with this break there is still no evidence to match these incidents with the murder and now it seems like The Rockets are into to something dangerous. We arrested two Rocker members on Route 8 and in there possession was something dangerous... something long thought forgotten...it was a copy of a Wartime-TM. I don't know too much about the war being that it was before my time but these things were thought to be all destroyed after the war had ended. Now Team Rocket has something like that in their hands? Things are only going to get worse. After we arrested the gangster we interrogated them for about 4 hours. Those scum swore that they knew nothing about it, they said they had no idea what they were doing on Route 8 as if they had their memories erased. So then we interrogated using the power of Psychic Pokemon, I used my Slowking, while another officer used his Mr. Mime and after an hour they were able to confirm that the Rocket members suffered amnesia, but still we kept them detained. This case just keeps getting bizzare...but unfortunately I won't be able to finish it as I'm being reassigned to another case in the Sinnoh region. A fellow officer agreed to keep me in the loop of this case though, so I'll be checking up on this Lavender Town Mystery. _


	3. File 2: Canalave Library

File 2: Canalave Library

_Arriving in Sinnoh just after midnight reminded me why I don't like this region... it's too damn cold. Leaving the case in Lavander just doesn't feel right, but hey that's just how this job works. After a couple hours of rest I went to the crime scene, a theft, the crime I hate investigating the most after cults... but that's another story. The items that were stolen where not all that valueable according to the library staff, a book of myths entitled Origins, information about geography and geology of Hoenn, books on legendaries from around the world, and a 1000 year-old spear head. It would've seemed quite bizzare to another officer, but to me it was tell-tale sign of a group I'm tracking down known as Exodus. Exodus is a group that originated in Kanto during the time of Team Rocket's peak of power, the cult-like group lived in the base of Mt. Moon before the Rockets occupied the area and eventually forced them out since then they've ventured into several different region with confirmed sightings in Johto, Kalos, Hoenn, Alpha, Dais, and Ayers. During this time it seems as if they have been gathering up information for something, but normal these thieves are sloppy with their crime, which leads me to suspect another criminal I've encountered with... Parker Dubois. A world class thief who's reputation has earned her the title of Phantom Thief for ability to steal and disappear like a haunter. I cornered her at a art gallery in her native Kalos where she stole a 5,000,000 dollar painting for the hell of it. When I cornered her she gave me a seductive smirk and said "Au revoir Officer" in a very sexy French accent knowing I'd see her again. A women like that is dangerous...but anyways my job was to act as a consultant on this case. I'll be flying back to my hometown of Cianwood._


End file.
